Run, Baby, Run
by That Emo Valley Girl
Summary: Bertholdt X OC, fun fun


_High School AU (__**again**__...)_

**[This was originally going to be based on 'You Belong With Me'. Buuuuut, I found a song that fits what I'm writing a lot better. And I know, a lot of people don't like Taylor Swift, but honestly, her songs ****_really_**** inspire me. Like, almost all of them. I've got one planned for 'I knew You Were Trouble', 'The Story of Us', and 'Our Song'... I kid you not, I have been listening to 'Our Song' since 7th grade, when her CD came out, and I NEVER get tired of it. Anyway (Now that you see I'm OLD. D=), I'll let you get to the story. That's good, yeah. Yeah.]**

* * *

_Run baby run,_

_Don't ever look back,_

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance (give them the chance)_

_Don't sell your heart_

_Don't say it's not meant to be_

_Run, baby, run_

_Forever we'll be_

_You and me_

* * *

LeeAnn watched on as Jean, her best friend since like, ever, walked around with his girl on his arm. She just stood by with her books hugged tightly to her chest, while watching them, noting that his eyes traveled toward her direction, only to be snapped out of it when his girlfriend started talking.

Another sigh escaped LeeAnn's perfect pink lips. She was hopelessly in love with the boy... Little did she know that Lee's other childhood best friend is hopelessly in love with her. He was always by her side. He was quiet, and kind of an introvert. Bertholdt Fubar was his name. And he was about to approach LeeAnn, when he noticed her mood, and ran over to comfort the curly blond haired lass.

"Lee-lee, it's ok. He'll find out one day that you're a great catch... If you want my opinion, I think you're beautiful..." There, he had said his feelings... sort of.

She looked at him through her thick black rimmed glasses that most people refer to as 'Hipster' glasses, golden brown irises staring through them into his green ones, a small group of butterflies entered his stomach when she looked at him, "Thanks, Bert. You're the best." LeeAnn hugged him, making him blush, but put his arms around her.

This, to LeeAnn, felt like home. It felt like understanding. It felt like compassion. It felt like... love... And it was totally Bertholdt. It wasn't like with Jean. He felt like... the streets. Loud, crude, kind of a skirt chaser. But, she liked him... Why did Bertholdt feel like home, and Jean feel like the streets.

* * *

_Check yes Juliet_

_Are you with me?_

_Rain is falling down on the sidewalk_

_I won't go until you come outside_

* * *

"Lee!" Bert yelled at her window, "Will you please at least listen to me?!" He exclaimed, hurt. LeeAnn hadn't rejected him. _Jean_ had rejected _her._ The only thing that she wanted to do was stay in her room and cry. "Lee-lee..." Bertholdt trailed off, _I'm not leaving until she's ready to listen. _He vowed, and sat right bellow your window until Lee felt bad. It was raining, and he'd get sick.

She walked down the stairs, drying some tears, and opened the door closest to him, "Bert..."

Bertholdt looked up at her, she were a mess, but he still thought LeeAnn was a beautiful mess. "Lee... Jean... He's being a jerk. He likes you, I'm almost positive of it." It hurt him to say that, knowing it was true, but she wasn't 'popular' ergo, not his type. He took in a deep breath, "IreallylikeyouLee!" he looked at her.

It took her a minute to process, when she said, "I've realized something..." Bertholdt held his breath for fear of rejection, "I don't like you," his heart sunk to the bottom of his stomach, and almost shattered had it not been for the next part, "_I love you..."_

He looked at LeeAnn a minute, and when it finally processed what she had said, he hugged her, crying, "You have no clue... No clue how long I've wanted to hear that... How long I've wanted to call you mine."

LeeAnn looked at him, and kissed him gently, to which he turned a bright red. She giggled when she pulled back, "Still too early?"

It took a minute, but he finally responded, "No. Not at all... Can I kiss you?" he asked bashfully.

She smiled and nodded. He kissed her so passionately and lovingly, that you'd think he didn't know the meaning of 'hate'.

When Jean caught wind of this, though...

* * *

_Check yes Juliet_

_Kill the limbo_

_I'll keep tossing rocks at your window_

_There's no turning back for us tonight_

* * *

LeeAnn heard a bunch of kids yelling 'Fight, fight, fight!' and rooting two boys' names, it sounded like... "Bert!" she yelled, making her way through to see Jean holding him down, and beating him up. He wasn't fighting back.

"Stop!" LeeAnn yelled, "Jean, stop!" she started crying, noticing the blood seeping from Bertholdt's skin, but he didn't listen, "JEAN, STOP!"

"Don't get involved, Lee!" Jean yelled.

She saw him about to strike again, when she threw herself in the middle of a punch, and instead of hitting Bertholdt, he hit LeeAnn.

"Lee...?" Jean said in horror, then said the next thing that came to mind, "I told you to stay out of this!"

Bertholdt looked at LeeAnn, already sporting a red gash on her perfect pink lips, which were quivering in fear. He growled and looked at Jean, "I didn't fight back because you said you hated _me_ but you hurt Lee...?" He then looked at Mikasa, a girlfriend of hers and said, "Take her to the infirmary, please."

Mikasa nodded, and she plus Eren and Armin left to help get LeeAnn to the infirmary. The last thing she heard was Jean yelling for him to stop before getting out of ear shot.

That night, Lee and Bert were both trying to get comfortable in her bed. Yes, they had sleep together. No, he did not wear a condom. It was both their first times, and they both would have preferred no condom.

"I'm sore..." she mumbled against his chest.

"Was I too rough?" he asked worriedly, "I can-"

"No," she giggled, "You're just really big. I'm still getting used to you." She then pecked his cheek.

"I have and idea..." Bertholdt said out of no where.

"Hmm...?" She mumbled, "What is it...?"

"Let's run away together. Start a new life, in a new place, where we know no one."

LeeAnn smiled at him, "So, we're graduating in two months. After that...?" she giggled.

"Yeah. Pack what you need. I've got plenty of money, and so do you, so, we should be good." He kissed her.

* * *

_Check yes Juliet_

_I'll be waiting_

_Wishing, wanting yours for the taking_

_Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye_

* * *

After graduation, they both headed back to Lee's house to get her stuff. She had promised to just leave a note to her parents saying that she'd left for good. No goodbyes, just 'I'm leaving a not coming back, I love you guys, but I have to move on. - LeeAnn Bond'

Bert helped her get her stuff, and she looked at a box of tampons... She hadn't had to use them in... two and a half months... _Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap..._

"Bertholdt, before we leave, I need to tell you something..."

Bert looked extremly worried, "What is it?" the panic of the possiblity of LeeAnn backing out hurt him.

"I... I think I'm pregnant..."

Bertholdt just looked at that's, "That's great!" he smiled, "We'll really be a family."

"Y-yeah..." LeeAnn smiled too, looking down at her -for now- flat stomach.

* * *

_Check yes Juliet_

_Here's the countdown:_

_3, 2, 1, now fall in my arms now_

_They can change the locks, don't let them change your mind_

* * *

About 14 months later, when Lee's baby girl that she and Bert decided to name Leah Fubar was seven months old, she went back to her hometown to see her parents and his, and introduce them to their child.

LeeAnn was walking down the streets, taking in all that had and hadn't changed, when you bumped into Jean. He looked shocked, and stared at her, and Bert, holding their baby girl, who was currently grabbing at Bert's lips, and then he noticed the matching rings on her and Bertholdt's fingers.

"So, uh... you got married and had a kid, huh?" he said with a little disgust.

"Yeah," LeeAnn smiled at Bertholdt.

"You sound upset." Bertholdt brought up.

"Why are you upset?" she proceed to ask.

Jean looked furious, "Because," he turned to Bert, "If YOU hadn't gotten in my way, your daughter would be MINE." He growled. Leah looked at him, and Jean looked fascinated, he thought he would hate their child, but... she looked exactly like LeeAnne, same golden blond hair, in little ringlets, same honey brown eyes, and same light biege skin. Then he tried to get closer, and Bertholdt held his baby girl away from him. It freaked him out that he thought that, not to mention he implied that he was going to ask LeeAnn out, and make her his in a way no other man could. He didn't want to think about that scenario.

"So, go have a kid with some bimbo." LeeAnn spat.

"I... I do have a kid..." he looked down, "I don't even like the girl. She was just a really good lay, and she left him with me and ran off with some other guy." he sighed, Then a little boy, around the age of two, came running to him.

"Daddy! Daddy, look!" he smiled, and held up a small toy car, "The nice man at the toy shop gave it to me!" he grinned.

"That's great!" He smiled at his son, yet the look of depression in his eyes was very prominent. He really _does_ wish that he had been born to himself and LeeAnn.

"Who are they?" He asked, pointing to LeeAnn, Bert, and Leah.

"They're uh... old friends. Can you at least say 'Hi', John?" he asked.

"Yeah! Hello!" he said, "Your baby is cute!" he said, then ran off.

"How did he get so smart with you, and apparently that girl, who wasn't that bright?" Jean shrugged, "He started talking at five months old (1), and was able to speak very clearly and with full sentences at the age of 1 and 1/2."

"Wow." Was all that was said.

John came back up to his Dad, "Daddy! I'm tired! Take me home!" he wailed.

Jean sighed, and with a final desperate glance at LeeAnn, with a spared look at Leah, he left with his son.

"Wow... well then." she said.

"Let's just get to my parents..." Bertholdt said, a little aggravated that a _boy_ had already called _his daughter_ cute.

Surprisingly, when they went to the Fubar residence to see his parents, the get-together went very well. They were understanding, and took both LeeAnn and Leah in, with Mrs. Fubar saying that LeeAnn was always the daughter she didn't have, and Mr. Fubar saying welcome to the family to both Lee and Leah. They were on a tight schedule, Her parents hadn't been so... understanding. They'd said that they didn't want to cross paths ever again, and she's shamed them.

LeeAnn walked up to the door, and tried her key, "Figures, they changed the key." She shrugged.

Then her mother answered, "LeeAnn. Bertholdt. And that thing." Leah looked up as if to say 'Gee, thanks. Becareful because you might trip over my self-esteem.'

"Lee-lee?!" She heard her father call, "LEEANN!" It wasn't with malice, it was with joy. She had always been a Daddy's girl, and he always treated her better than her mother did.

"You... you don't...?" Lee couldn't quite get the words out without crying.

"No! Of course not! I don't hate you!" He hugged her tightly, "It was your mother who changed the locks, and signed my name with that note, and she's the only one who called." He then looked at Bertholdt, and Leah, "Bertholdt! You've grown into a fine man!" He chuckled, "And who's this?" He smiled, playing with Leah, who grabbed his glasses. He just let her play with them, "Just like you were." He smiled at Lee.

At the end of the day, they were whipped, but they couldn't have asked for a better day.

Years later

"Daddy!" a 15 year old Leah called, "Meet-!" she was cut off by the sound of her father's shotgun.

"Shane, right?" He started polishing the gun, "Where are you taking my daughter, and what time will she be back?"

"T-to the movies, s-sir! The show starts at 7:30, and we'll be back by 10!" he said nervously.

Bertholdt cocked his gun again, and looked at him, "I think we have a mutual understanding."

"Y-yes sir!"

Leah grabbed her boyfriend's arm, and walked out.

"Is Leah gone...?" LeeAnn and Bertholdt's second child, a 5 year old boy who was an introvert, and quiet like his father, but at the same time, loves pranks, and to get into some kind of trouble, like his mother.

"What did you do this time...?" Lee asked.

"Um... I looked at her diary..." Brenden confessed, "I also... might have peeked at yours..."

He got up on the chair in the dining room, next to his mother, "Momma?" he asked.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Did you and Daddy _really_ run away together...?" he had a skeptical look on his face.

LeeAnn and Bertholdt exchanged a look of 'Crap. He's not supposed to know.'

"We'll tell you when you're older, ok, Bren?" Bert asked his son, who pouted.

"Fine."

That night once everything had calmed down, and Leah was back (earlier than expected, which earned Shane browine points), and in bed, LeeAnn looked over at Bertholdt, who was asleep, "I love you." She whispered and kissed him, "I'm glad we ran..." and she could faintly see a smile pop onto his face.

_Forever We'll Be_

**_You and Me_**

* * *

**Ok! So now that I've chopped Bert's character into pieces, I feel like crap! Anyway, hope you liked! At the end, where he's gone all 'over-protective dad' mode, I dunno, I just feel like most of the guys from SNK, excluding Armin (sorry, I love Armin to death, but he wouldn't be ****_that_**** kind of over-protective. He would probably get information on him with how smart he is, and then decide whether his daughter would go out with the boy or not), would be some extremely over-protective fathers. Oh gosh. Imagine what would happen if Jean had a girl and brought Eren's son home as her date... Hell hath no fury.**

**xoxo**

**Emo Valley Girl**

**(1) this is a legit thing that can happen, by the way. I personally know this.**


End file.
